Believe me
by Nymou
Summary: UA. Dark Harry. Slash HP/LV ou plutôt HP/TJ. Rating M pour violence et lemon dans le futur. Puissant Harry. Jumeaux faux-survivant. Alors que le monde de la sorcellerie fête la victoire du camp de la lumière, un jeune garçon n'aspire qu'a la vengeance ..
1. Tragedy

**Je recherche une bêta pour cette fic. ;)**

**Histoire : **Believe me.

**Auteur : **Anonymate.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages –pour la plupart- appartiennent à J.K Rowling ainsi qu'une grande partie des lieux. Je ne me fait pas d'argent avec ces écrits.

Cette fic est une reprise de celle de **Ertis**. Vous la trouverez dans son recueil « Fic que je ne terminerais jamais ». Il a proposé lui-même aux auteurs de reprendre ces fic. Donc je lui ai demandé de reprendre celle là. Je n'ai pas encore son autorisation, si il ne veux pas. Je retire la fic ^^'.

J'ai beaucoup changé cette fiction, j'ai rajouté quelques détails aussi. Par exemple, ce prologue qui fait quatre pages est écrit par Ertis en tant que deux paragraphe ^^'. Donc j'ai pris la liberté d'ajouter des détails, et mieux expliqué (je ne compte pas la prophétie)

Ps : C'est un **slash HP/TJ**( Un tom qui a retrouvé son corp de jeune homme quoi. autrement dit, Un Voldy sexy mais toujours dark, pas de mièvreries dans ma fic !) , donc _homophobe_, fuyait ! et c'est aussi un **Dark ! Harry** .

C'est tout. Je vous rappelle que c'est une sorte de prologue, le reste des chapitres devrait être beaucoup plus long.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : ****Tragedy**** ? **

Un vieil homme était assis derrière une table. Un verre de jus entre les mains. Il semblait très fatigué et las.

L'homme était assez vieux, il avait de long cheveux et une très longue barbe blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Son visage était marqué par la vieillesse et ses yeux étaient fermés de fatigue.

Soudain, le temps semblait ce figé. L'homme devint rigide et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Ils étaient blancs. Ils étaient en train de rouler dans ses orbites.

Tout ceci se passa en quelques secondes, puis une voix rauque s'éleva dans l'air et semblait venir de lui :

_« L'élu des six approches ..._

_« Son ainé, aimé et chéri_

_Jamais il ne serait l'élu._

_Cadet il sera, et_

_L'espoir, il aurait du être ..._

_« Honni par son père …_

_Oublié par sa mère …_

_Dans l'ombre il grandira._

_Et se vengera._

_« Les autres prophéties,_

_En sa présence,_

_Et afin qu'il accomplisse sont destin_

_Seront oubliées._

_« Entre ses mains,_

_La destinée du monde repose._

_Le camp gagnant sera celui qu'il choisira._

_Et l'amour, il choisira._

_« L'Elu des six approches …_

_Et il choisira l'amour. »_

Puis. Tout aussi soudainement, l'homme reprit son ancienne position comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte et une femme entra :

« Me … me … Monsi…Monsieur Merl… Merlin, le repas s … se…sera servit dans un de … d …demi heur ».

Il remercia la jeune femme et comme il était très préoccupé. Ne remarqua pas l'air choqué qu'elle avait.

* * *

Lily et James Potter avaient tout pour être heureux, ils étaient mariée, avait deux magnifiques enfant. Harry Et Catherine qui étaient faux-jumeaux adorable et étaient assez riche.

Mais malheureusement pour eux, le destin avait choisi autre chose pour eux, et c'est pour sa qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui enfermé dans leurs propre maison. Pour leurs propres sécurités et celle de leurs enfants leur-disait-on. Et le on voulait dire Dumbledore bien sur. C'est pour sa qu'ils n'ont rien dit, préférant faire confiance à leurs vieux professeur.

Quand il leur avait dit que un de leurs enfant ou celui des Londubat serait celui qui battra Lord Voldemort, ils avaient senti un immense sentiment de fierté. Leurs enfant à eux pouvait mettre fin à cette guerre !

Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient enfermé,, protéger sous le sort du Fedelitas. Ils étaient un peu moins fiers de rester loin du feu de l'action …

Soudain, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée éclater, James se dirigea en courant vers l'entrée et cria :

« Lily ! C'est lui, emmène les enfants je le retiens ici ! »

Le lord noir retint d'éclater de rire devant l'absurdité des paroles de l'auror. Comment comptait-il le retenir ? Lui, le plus grand mage noir du siècle. Et sans baguette en plus ?

Il lança un rapide stupéfix à l'homme qui tomba par terre et monta les escaliers. Il reviendra le chercher après avoir tué les enfants. Cet homme ne méritait pas de mourir du sortilège de la mort. Non, il l'emmènera lui et sa femme dans les cachots de son manoir et les torturerai tous les jours, les soignerais et les torturerait encore et encore … On ne résistait pas à Lord Voldemort impunément.

Dès qu'il entra dans la chambre des enfants. La femme se mit à hurler, dieux que sa voix était aigu ! Eh bien, elle recevrait plus de visites que le restes de prisonnier pour avoir failli le rendre sourd songea-t-il en la neutralisant d'un simple sortilège rouge.

Après cela, l'homme se tourna vers les enfants. Tout deux avait un grand potentiel magique pour des bambins, rien de très surprenant pour des Potter mais … Qui était assez fort pour le battre, lui ?

Décidant qu'il ne fallait prendre aucun risque. Il décida de les tuer tout les deux et se tournait vers le garçon qui le regardait avec curiosité pendant que l'autre pleuré. Si il y avait quelqu'un qui pourrai le terrasser un jour, sa serai surement ce bambin qui le regardait LUI avec presque de la … fascination ? Alors que même les adultes étaient terrifiés par son apparence. Et non cette fillette qui pleurait comme une madeleine.

Croyant qu'il était sur le droit chemin, le grand Lord Voldemort dirigea sa baguette vers le garçon et prononça le sortilège de la mort et …. Se retrouva en train de regarder la chambre en flottant. Il regarda l'emplacement ou il se trouvait précédemment, il vit un tas de cendres et sa baguette et la dure réalité le frappa.

Il était réduit à l'état d'esprit.

Heureusement qu'il avait fait des horcruxes …

Quelques heurs plus tard. Lily Potter née Evans se réveilla et regarda autour d'elle. Ses enfants étaient en train de dormir et il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte. Ce pourrait il qu'elle ai revé ? Mais que faisait-elle endormie sur le sol alors ? Elle alla vérifier que ces enfant allé bien et descendit les escaliers ou se trouvait son mari. Assommé.

Elle le réveilla doucement, encore sonné et n'y comprenant rien. Elle espérait qu'il lui dise ce qui se passait. Voldemort n'était pas venu, ils les auraient tué sinon, n'es pas ?

Mais l'attitude de son mari lui affirma que le lord était passé. En effet, il se réveilla en criant à tue tête que Voldemort était là, qu'il faut qu'elle s'enfuit avec les enfants ect …

Songeant que cette situation la dépassait et sentant une migraine pointait son nez, elle alla dans la cheminé et y passa sa tête après avoir mis la poudre de la cheminette et appela le Professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci se dirigea directement vers la chambre des enfants et remarqua une chose que la mère n'avait pas vue. Un tas de cendre.

Les restes de Tom Jedusort Alias Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers; Ordre de Merlin, première classe, et Enchanteur-en-chef ; et accessoirement actuel directeur de Poudlard se devait d'agir bien et vite.

Et c'est ainsi que Catherine Potter fut choisis comme étant la survivante. Tout ça à cause d'une cicatrice sur le cœur faîte –apparemment- par Lord Voldemort et qui signifierai sa capacité à aimer –et accessoirement, le pouvoir que le lord ignore -.

La petite Catherine Potter fut alors réveillé brusquement, mais n'hurla pas, et ne pleura pas. Quel bébé pleurera ou hurlera si son père le porte et le fait tournoyer dans le ciel de joie d'ailleurs ?

Et pendant qu'Albus Dumbledore annonçait au monde entier que la guerre était finie, le jeune Harry Potter se retourna sereinement dans son sommeil. Ne savait-il pas que son monde venait d'être chamboulé à jamais ?

* * *

Je me répète mais bon… **J'ai besoin d'une bêta pour cette fic**, ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé.

Ps : Je sais pas comment on appellait Merlin il y a longtemps de cela, j'ai mis Monsieur .

Et laissez une reviews ) .


	2. I'll show them

**En tête **

**Histoire : **Believe me.

**Auteur : **Anonymate.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages –pour la plupart- appartiennent à J.K Rowling ainsi qu'une grande partie des lieux. Je ne me fait pas d'argent avec ces écrits.

Cette fic est une reprise de celle de Ertis. Vous la trouverez dans son recueil « Fic que je ne terminerais jamais ». Il a proposé lui-même aux auteurs de reprendre ces fic. Donc je lui ai demandé de reprendre celle là. Je n'ai pas encore son autorisation, si il ne veux pas. Je retire la fic ^^'.

J'ai beaucoup changé cette fiction, j'ai rajouté quelques détails aussi. Par exemple, ce prologue qui fait quatre pages est écrit par Ertis en tant que deux paragraphe ^^'. Donc j'ai pris la liberté d'ajouter des détails, et mieux expliqué (je ne compte pas la prophétie)

Ps : C'est un slash HP/LV, donc homophobe, fuyait ! et c'est aussi un Dark ! Harry ).

* * *

**Note IMPORTANTE d'avant chapitre :**

Bonjour,

Je tiens à faire remarquer Pure Wonderland Paradise m'a contacté la première pour me dire qu'une de ses amis pouvait être ma bêta. Etant la première qui me l'a proposé, j'ai accepté.

J'attends toujours une réponse. Si je ne la reçois pas 'ici demain, je prends une autre bêta pour corriger le troisième chapitre, celui-ci n'est pas corrigé.

Ce chapitre fait 2.690 mots (avec les rar et tout, sa fait 3677 mots) et représente 140 mots de la version d'Ertis. Il raconte l'enfance d'Harry de ses 3 à 5 ans. Le prochain chapitre sera celui de la réception de la lettre de Poudlard et peut être aussi la rentrée.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : I'll show them**

**-je leurs montrerais-**

**_1 ans et demi plus tard._**

Si il y avait bien une chose que Liliane James Potter née Evans détestait, c'était bien l'échec. C'est pour sa que toute sa vie, elle travailla dure pour avoir de bon résultats. C'est ainsi qu'elle fut la première de sa promotion pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard, qu'elle fut préfète puis préfète en chef dans le même établissement. Qu'elle se maria à l'homme qu'elle aimait et –accessoirement – un des hommes les plus riches du pays. Et qu'elle était maintenant avec son mari une des deux auror les plus connu de l'Angleterre.

Alors on pouvait bien dire que Lily était une femme heureuse dont la vie n'était qu'une suite de victoire. Mais pour elle, il y avait bien quelques choses qu'elle considérait comme un échec. Ou plus tôt, un personne.

Harry Potter était son fils ainé, timide et réservé il ne parlait ni souriait beaucoup et Lily avait bien conscience que c'était sa faute à elle et son mari. Mais pouvait-on lui en vouloir de s'occuper de l'autre bébé plein de vie, sauveur du monde sorcier ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui répondait à chaque fois avec un grand « oui » mais elle préférait l'ignorer, c'est beaucoup plus facile.

C'est ainsi, voulant éloigner la cause de son mal aise –car c'est bien cela que lui faisait ressentir son fils, un mal aise – elle en parla à son mari qui elle le savait et avait honte de l'avouer. Ne portait pas son fils dans son cœur. Celui-ci alors lui trouva la solution miracle.

Le lendemain, le petit Harry fut réveillé par ses parents qui lui annoncèrent qu'ils avaient une surprise pour lui. Tout heureux, il se réveilla en hâte et les suivit vers la cheminé.

En sortant de la cheminés, il se trouva dans une immense chambre, ses parents lui annoncèrent qu'ils lui donnaient des appartements à lui seul :

« Et en plus, tu auras même une Elfe de Maison à toi, comme les grands » disait son père.

« Lizzy ! » un elfe de maison habillé avec un torchon rose apparut devant eux et s'inclina devant la maîtresse de maison qui l'avait appelait : « Lizzy, dorénavant. Tu t'occupera du jeune Harry »

La dîtes Lizzy s'inclina plus bas de terre en pensant que c'était plutôt le rôle de sa maitresse. Elle retint un hoquet de surprise quand elle mesura la gravité de sa pensé et pensa qu'elle faudrait qu'elle se punisse plus tard. Elle avait insulté sa maîtresse !

« Oui, Mrs. Potter madame »

« Bien, maintenant nous te laissons Harry » lança le père du garçon en s'en allant par la cheminette.

Le dit garçon était en train de flotter dans un petit nuage. Ces parents lui avaient offert des appartements ! A LUI ! Pas à sa sœur ! Il ne songea pas pourquoi il avait du prendre de la poudre de cheminette pour arriver ici.

Mais il le découvrit bien vite. Le lendemain matin, il voulut remercier ses parents avec quelques câlins et se prépara à descendre à la salle à manger. Mais il n'arriva pas à trouver son chemin. A midi, le petit garçon éreinté retourna dans sa chambre. Il était dans une aile du château très loin du reste du manoir ou ses parents habitaient et les couloirs se ressemblaient tous ici.

Mais le petit garçon de trois ans n'abandonna pas. Chaque matin, il allait se promener toujours un peu plus loin dans l'espoir d'arriver dans l'aile de ses parents, ou même trouver des escaliers pour allez aux niveaux inférieurs. Mais il ne trouva pas.

Toute fois, il trouva des choses bien plus intéressant, comme par exemples des fantômes de quelques Potter et même de serviteur humains qui étaient là avant l'esclavage des Elfes des maisons.

Il découvrit aussi des passages secrets incroyables et les murs des couloirs bougé tout seul parfois. Même qu'une fois il avait faillit se perdre à cause d'un couloir qui s'était déplacé. Heureusement que Lizzy était dans les coins.

Cette dernière commençait à devenir une sorte de mère pour le petit garçon, car c'était elle qui le consolait quand il trébuchait, c'était elle qui le réveillait le matin. Et c'était elle qui le berçait afin qu'il se calme aujourd'hui.

Cela faisait trois mois que les Potter avait offert des appartements à leurs plus fils, et celui-ci était encore en train de les chercher. Aujourd'hui, il avait marché très longtemps et il allait revenir sur ses pas quand il entendit des bruits étouffer derrière une porte. Croyant à la présence d'un nouveau fantôme qui pourrait lui racontait des histoires drôles. Il ouvrit la porte prudemment et entra sa tête et … se figea.

La devant lui, se trouvait James Potter. Le sourire aux lèvres, il regardait tendrement une femme, sa femme qui chatouillait un enfant qui riait aux éclats. Derrières eux, se trouvaient deux hommes enlaçait et qui regardé la scène avec douceurs. L'un était très beau, les yeux bleus et des cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, ses bras fort encerclaient la taille du deuxième homme qui avait posé sa tête sur son torse. Ce dernier avait des yeux ambres, des mèches de cheveux venaient dérangeait ses yeux. C'était Sirius et Remus Lupin-Black.

Les larmes montèrent rapidement aux yeux du jeune enfant de trois ans passé. Là, devant lui se trouvait le tableau de la parfaite famille heureuse. Une famille découvrit il avec effrois. Dont il ne faisait pas partie.

Le jeune garçon se retourna et courra jusqu'à sa chambres, le manoir semblait avoir pitié de lui car le couloir ou il entra se positionna juste devant sa destination. Il entra dans la pièce et éclata en sanglot, son elfe de maison vint tout de suite le prendre dans ses bras et le berça.

Le berça comme une mère berce son enfant.

Après avoir pleuré pendant plus de dix minutes, le petit enfant se tut enfin et avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, murmura : « Je leurs montrerait … Je deviendrais le plus puissant sorcier du monde et je me vengerais, je leurs montrerais ce qu'ils ont perdu … »

Ce soir là, l'innocence intacte du gamin de trois ans s'envola, bien qu'une infime partie resta désespérément accroché à son cœur …

Le lendemain, Harry décida que pour devenir le plus puissant sorcier il fallait qu'il apprenne à … lire. C'est ainsi qu'il demanda à Lizzy si elle pouvait le lui apprendre.

Mais celle-ci ne savait pas le faire, alors elle sorti en courant sous le regard consterné du gamin qui ne comprenait rien et revins quelques instant après avec sur ses talons … Eleanor Potter.

Eleanor Potter était un fantôme très jolie, elle avait l'air d'avoir dans la trentaine et était la dernière Potter à avoir été directrice de Poudlard, c'était aussi l'arrière grand-mère d'Harry.

Grand' Elea comme l'appelait Harry accepta avec joie d'enseigné à son arrière petit fils à lire, à écrire et même de la magie quand il sera plus grand lui promit elle. Secrètement, elle était très heureuse de voir un Potter s'intéresse aux Études, elle était la seul dans la famille qui l'était depuis plusieurs générations.

Ce fut ainsi que le petit Harry grandit, ayant un elfe de maison comme mère, un fantôme comme professeurs …

* * *

_**2 ans après, 31 Juillet.**_

Pour son cinquième anniversaire, Eleanor Potter avait un petit cadeau pour son petit fils comme elle aimait penser maintenant. Celui-ci c'était révélé un enfant très intelligent et il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques mois pour apprendre à écrire et à lire et même compter. Mais le petit commençait à se lassé. Un enfant aussi curieux que lui ne pouvait décidément pas se contentait s'aussi peu de matières. Surtout aussi facile.

Alors il avait fait pour la première fois de la magie accidentelle et comme il n'avait rien à faire, il commença à essayer de contrôlé sa magie. Ce fut assez difficile mais au bout de presque deux ans, il y arrivait partiellement. Il lui faudrait encore quelques années pour y arrivé complètement.

Mais même le dur travail qu'était la maitrise de sa magie, Harry commençait à se lasser de toujours apprendre la même chose pendant deux ans, C'est ainsi que sa Grand' Elea lui donna le plus beau cadeau qu'elle aurait plus lui faire.

Le matin du 31 juillet, alors que plus loin dans le manoir une grande fête était organisée. Eleanor réveilla doucement son petit fils et lui dit qu'elle avait un cadeau pour lui.

Au début, Harry était un peu craintif, la dernière fois qu'on lui avait fait un cadeau. C'était l'éloigné de sa famille, mais Grand' Elea ne ferait pas sa, il en était sur. C'est ainsi qu'il la suivit dans un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant un tableau de… elle.

« Derrière ce tableau ce trouve mon cadeau mon enfant » dit elle. Elle se tourna vers le tableau et lui dit « Kalindo »

« Est bien loin » ajouta l'Eleanor du tableau en pivotant laissant un trou derrière elle, Harry s'y engouffra derrière sa grand-mère et ouvrit grand les yeux, la bouche et Elea pensa que son petit fils ressemblait à deux gouttes d'eau à… un poisson hors de l'eau.

Devant eux, se trouvait la plus grande bibliothèque qu'Harry n'avais jamais vu, la bibliothèque principal du manoir ressemblait à un placard à balais à côté de celle-ci. Si le petit garçon avait put, il aurait enlacé bien fort sa grand-mère mais il ne le pouvait malheureusement pas.

Ce fut alors que l'apprentissage magique du gamin commença, et il surprit grandement tout les fantômes du manoir avec sa compréhension immédiate des théories magiques. La rumeur que l'un des rejetons Potter était un vrai petit prodige se propagea dans tout le manoir, de fantôme à fantôme, de tableau à tableau et de fantôme à tableau. Tout le manoir le savait, mais Eleanor Potter avait bien précisé, les autres Potter ne devaient pas le savoir. Depuis deux ans, tous les tableaux et fantômes connaissaient l'histoire du garçon et tous le plaignaient. Les autres Potter du manoir ne comprenaient d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi les tableaux les snobaient (1).

Harry fut alors agréablement surpris quand les fantômes du manoir commencèrent à venir lui parler, lui enseigné parfois. Et mêmes lui faire part des découvertes qu'ils ont fait de leurs vivant. Sans qu'ils ne le sachent vraiment, les fantômes avaient placé leurs espoirs de voir le nom des Potter brillait pour autres chose que de sa richesse dans le jeune garçon.

Mais ce que les fantômes ne savaient pas alors, c'était que le môme était plein de surprise. Et ils le découvrirent bientôt.

Le plus grand avantage dans le fait que les fantômes et les tableaux viennent lui parlait était sans aucun doute le fait qu'ils lui montraient tout les passages secret du manoir. Ainsi, il fut très heureux le jour ou William Potter, son arrière arrière arrière grand père lui montra un passage qui lui permit de sortir du manoir et se retrouver dans une forêt qui se trouvait derrière celui-ci.

Au fait, la forêt en question était il y a quelques siècles. Le jardin le plus connu d'Angleterre, mais depuis que Sarah Potter (2) avait convaincu son mari de vivre dans l'autre aile du manoir, ce côté du jardin était oublié et devint bien vite une vrai forêt.

Donc, Harry était en train de se promener dans la forêt des Potter quand il entendit des drôles de bruit … c'était des paroles assez vulgaires qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Il fallait avouer que vivre avec des gens qui, pour la plus moderne vivait il y a un siècle ne vous renseigné pas particulièrement sur l'argot et les mots vulgaires du vingtième siècle.

« Quel merde ! Crever dans un endroit pareil ! La chance ! »

Harry, intrigué, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que c'était que le verbe crever et le mot merde. Ce dirigea vers la source du bruit et se retrouva en face d'un … serpent.

« Mer*de sur Merde ! Comme si sa ne suffisait pas, un deux patte viens me regarder mourir ! Sa t'amuse gamin humain merdeux ? »

Harry regarda le serpent avec de gros yeux et s'agenouilla devant lui, le serpent était en train de mourir ? Mais Harry oublia bien vite se détails et préféra demander :

« C'est quoi merde ? Et merdeux ? Et crever ? »

Le serpent se tut tout de suite et lui demanda : « tiens, un parleur. Je n'en ai jamais rencontré avant. J'ai un peu de chance finalement … »

Harry ne comprenait pas ou était le rapport reposa sa question au serpent mais celui-ci était déjà mort. Haussant les épaules, il retourna au manoir et raconta son aventure à Lizzy et sa Grand' Elea qui lâcha un vase pour l'une. Et le regarda comme si il lui avait poussé une autre tête pour l'autre.

Mais qu'es qu'ils avaient se demanda Harry ?

* * *

**(1)** Je n'ai pas dit que les fantômes les snobaient aussi, car je l'ai dit en début de chapitres. Les fantômes ne vivaient pas dans l'aile habitée du manoir.

**(2)** Sarah Potter est un personnage fictif que j'ai créé moi-même et ne fait pas parti de la fiction d'Ertis. Ici c'est la première femme de John William Potter, le fils d'Eleanor et le père de James Potter. Sarah n'a eu aucun enfant avec John, étant morte d'une grippe magique particulièrement violente quelques mois après son mariage. Adelaide La Fay fut la deuxième femme de John et c'est aussi la mère de James. Elle est morte quand Harry avait deux ans et elle l'aimait beaucoup. Voyant en lui l'enfant gentil, timide et réservé qu'elle n'a pas eu (James n'étant pas particulièrement sage ou timide quand il était petit)

Je ne vous dis pas sa pour vous emmerder. Adelaide à une grande importance dans la suite de l'histoire.

Donc voilà le deuxième chapitre qui est au fait un seul paragraphe dans la version d'Ertis. Il fait cinq pages word.

Je voulais aussi vous souligner que le (2) est vraiment important pour la suite de l'histoire. Alors j'espère que vous l'avez lut.

**RARA : (réponses aux review anonymes)**

C'est la première et dérnière fois que je réponds au review anonymes à la fin du chapitre. Si vous voulez que je vous réponse. laissez votre email dans ce format IDENTIFIANT arobase hébergeur après point.

Par exemple" Yumeki arobase hotmail com " (c'est pas mon vrai mail, z'inquiété pas).

**Akira24**

Je pense que à cette époque on utilisait Sir ou bien Seigneur.

Et ta fic est vraiment bonne pour le début

**réponse :**

Merci, j'espère que la suite est toujours aussi bonne ^^. Je modifirais le monsieur à la correction du chapitre =).

**nounou**

super

**réponse :**

Toi, je t'adore !** Tu me le fait à chaque fois ! Le coup du super 3. Sa me fait toujours très plaisir !  
**

**Ano Nym**

Je veux la suite... Te plait!oO Jai hâte de voir ce qui va se passer pour que 'Ry devienne un gros vilain!

Bonne chance pour le/la beta!

Ata-Chan^^

ps:A quand la suite?

**Réponse :**

A tout de suite .? Lol. j'écris au felling, j'ai pas des horraire de publication fixe. Harry n'est pas encore un gros vilain, mais il le deviendra, dans ce chapitre il est encore un peu insensible ce qui montre qu'il est un peu Dark (la mort du serpent ne l'a pas affecté). mais il est encore un peu bon. c'est qu'un gamin de 5 ans .. Toute fois, sa famille joue un grand rôle dans tout sa. **  
**

**adenoide**

J'ai lu les fics de Ertis et je les ai bien aimées mais il est dommage, elles ne furent pas finies. J'espère que celle-là sera finie. Dumby dans toute sa splendeur.

**réponse :**

Oui, sa m'a prit dix minutes pour trouver tout les titres de Dumby. elle sera bien évidemment fini =).

Bon, il y a quelques uns dont j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à leur review par "review reply". je profite de ce RAR pour répondre :

**kairiis **

Coucou!

J'adore le début de ta fic ! J'espère que tu posteras bientôt.

Bon courage pour la suite !

Bxs

Kairiis

**réponse :**

Merci sa me fait très plaisir ! J'éspère que tu adorera la suite aussi =)**  
**

**yaoi en force 1**

J'adore le début puis je suis fan des HP/TJ puis sa tombe bien car en ce moment j'avais envie dans lire.

Je me propose pour être ta bêta

Bisou

**réponse :**

Eh bien, pour la bêta, on verra comme je l'ai dit en haut dans la note ;). merci pour l'offre sa me fait plaisir =).**  
**

**Rebebe**

en ce moment je suis à fond dans les "harry a un jumeau qui prend toute la place" mais c'est le premier que je trouve avec une jumelle ^^

j'attends avec impatience la suite

la prophétie était pas mal quoiqu'un peu trop claire (j'aime bien quand je comprends rien aux prophéties ^^)

big kiss

**Réponse:**

Ah ! Dans ce cas, je te conseille Merlin Legacy avec une jumelle aussi. C'est un HPDM traduit par Paradise of readers. il est trop bon !

Merci de ta review ! Et j'ajoute que t'es le premier à me dire que tu as compris toute la prophétie =). Hum ... comme t'as compris, tu peux me dire c'est qui les "six" ?

**potter241**

Jaime =)

**réponse:**

Et moi, je t'aime ! lol. Merci =)**  
**

**RUBIKA666**

J'adore ta version,vivement la suite!

**réponse :**

Merci beaucoup !**  
**

**Maintenant,**

**Review please ?**


	3. Life can be beautiful

**En tête **

**Histoire : **Believe me.

**Bêta Reader :**.

**Auteur : **Anonymate.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages –pour la plupart- appartiennent à J.K Rowling ainsi qu'une grande partie des lieux. Je ne me fait pas d'argent avec ces écrits.

Je tiens aussi à vous dire que j'ai pioché quelques informations sur l'encyclopédie HP. Je la mettrais en entête dorénavant. Voici l'adresse : www . encyclopedie-hp . org

Cette fic est une reprise de celle de Ertis. Vous la trouverez dans son recueil « Fic que je ne terminerais jamais ». Il a proposé lui-même aux auteurs de reprendre ces fics. Donc je lui ai demandé de reprendre celle là. Je n'ai pas encore son autorisation, si il ne veut pas. Je retire la fic ^^'.

J'ai beaucoup changé cette fiction, j'ai rajouté quelques détails aussi. Donc j'ai pris la liberté d'ajouter des détails, et mieux expliqué (je ne compte pas la prophétie)

Ps : C'est un slash HP/LV, donc homophobe, fuyait ! Et c'est aussi un Dark ! Harry ).

**Note IMPORTANTE d'avant chapitre :**

Bonjour,

Bon, j'ai envoyé ce chapitre se faire corrigé mais toujours aucune réponse, sa fait quand même longtemps que je l'ai envoyé ! Donc il n'est pas corrigé (encore) j'espère que ma très cher bêta n'a pas de problème, si tu lis sa, préviens moi si tu as un problème =).

Ce chapitre fait 2.700 mots et représente 493 mots de la version d'Ertis. J'ai changé énormément de choses dans ce chapitre. A noter que Ollivander ce range du côté d'Harry dans l'original mais j'ai trouvé sa un peu précipité. Il sera à ses côté mais pas maintenant, c'est un peu normal je trouve … qu'un vieil homme n'offre pas sa total confiance à un gamin de onze ans comme sa, il n'a pas envie de lui gonfler les chevilles !

**Concoure  
**

Pour le reste de la fic, à chaque chapitre. Celui qui laisse la plus longue review reçois en avant première le chapitre suivant. Et l'auteur de la deuxième plus longue review reçoit un extrait du chapitre suivant.

N'oublier pas de laisser votre e mail pour ceux qui croient qu'ils ont une longue review. Je viens de créer un Live Journal pour les review anonyme =).

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Life can be beautiful**

**-la vie peut être belle-**

_**5 ans et demi plus tard**_

Harry marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du manoir quand Lizzy apparut devant lui. Celle-ci semblait assez excité, elle 'arrêtait pas de sautiller sur place et lançait des sourires éblouissant à son maître :

« Jeune Harry maître ! Jeune Harry maître ! Maîtresse Eleanor vous demande de venir à votre chambre ! »

Malgré toute les protestations d'Harry, Lizzy n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler maître. Même si maintenant, elle faisait des efforts en l'appelant « maitre » Harry, Il y a longtemps que le jeune Harry avait abandonné l'idée qu'un jour, elle l'appellerait juste 'Harry'.

En entrant dans sa chambre, il trouva Eleanor légèrement plus opaque que d'habitude, avec le temps, il avait compris que sous l'effet d'une forte émotion tel que la colère, la joie, la rage ect … les fantômes devenaient plus opaques, comme maintenant.

« Harry, une lettre est arrivé pour toi » lui dit elle en souriant.

Sceptique, le petit garçon qui venait d'avoir onze ans s'avança et pris la lettre que lui tendit son elfe de maison, il la tourna et vit une fine écriture à l'encre verte disant :

_« Mr Harry Potter,_

_Aile Ouest, ancienne chambre du maître,_

_Manoir Potter, 2 Godric Hollow,_

_Angleterre, Grande Bretagne »_ (1)

Surpris par tant de précision, l'ainé des Potter ouvrit la lettre et la lut longtemps, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure de sa lecture :

_Cher Mr Potter, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. _

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. _

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués. _

_Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice adjointe _

Une autre feuille ou figurait les affaires et manuel scolaire des premières années ainsi qu'un billet de train accompagné la lettre, Harry avait une très forte envie de sauteur de joie, Enfin ! Il avait là l'occasion rêver de leur montrer à tous qu'ils avaient eu tort de l'oublier, oh oui ! Il allait être le premier de la classe, écraser sa sœur ainsi que les autres élèves à chaque fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion et enfin, quand il sera diplômé, il se vengerait une fois pour toute. Et les Potter regretteront de l'avoir négligé …

Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'acheter ses fournitures scolaire.

« Bonjour monsieur, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda un gobelin.

Harry se trouver au hall de Gringott, sortir du manoir avait été un jeu d'enfant, et arrivé jusqu'au chemin de traverse encore plus facile.

En lisant quelques livres de la bibliothèque de sa grand' Elea, Harry avait découvert quelques chose de fort intéressant :

Les gobelins n'obéissent pas au ministère, et on peut ouvrir un compte avant la majorité.

Il avait aussi découvert, mais sa sans l'aide des livres, que ses parents étaient de parfait idiots. A sa naissance, ils lui avaient ouvert à lui et à sa sœur un compte « très » plein et une petite lettre à la banque des sorciers lui confirma qu'ils avaient oublié de le fermé.

C'est pourquoi il fit un saut à la dite banque afin de créer un compte où ses parents n'avaient aucun droit et où il transféra l'intégralité de la somme de son premier compte, soit un total de sept mille trois cent quatre gallions et quarante noise comme le lui avait rappelé si gentiment le gobelin.

Cette transaction faîte, il retira quelques gallions et sortie de la banque afin de faire ses achats scolaire en allant commandé ses vêtement en premiers.

Le magasin de madame Guipure était assez petit mais très beau, une jeune fille se dirigea vers lui et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait :

« Les uniformes de Poudlard, veuillez les faire en double s'il vous plaît et veillez à ajouter l'armoirie des Potter sur le dos »

L'employé acquiesça et lui demanda de faire un test magique où il posa une goutte de sang qui confirma qu'il était un Potter, elle le fit ensuite entrer dans la cabine d'essayage où il trouva un autre garçon portant les robes de Poudlard.

« Bonjour, tu vas à Poudlard toi aussi ? »

Harry prit un petit air outré, se retenant de demander au garçon quand il lui avait permit de le tutoyer mais il se contenta d'acquiesçais.

« Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy » lui dit alors le jeune homme en lui tendant la main.

Il avait un très beau visage, très pâle et aux traits aristocratiques et fins, ses yeux étaient d'une étrange couleur bleu gris et sa bouche pleine était rose. Ce cheveu plus blanc que blond était coiffé soigneusement avec deux ou trois boite de gel.

« Harry Potter, heureux de faire votre connaissance » lui répondit le jeune sorcier en lui tendant la main à son tour, pas la peine de ce faire un ennemi, surtout que ce jeune homme semblait appartenir à la haute bourgeoisie malgré son manque de politesse envers lui.

Malfoy sembla assez surpris, eh oui ! Y en a qui vouvoie les inconnu pensa Harry, ignorant que les pensées du blond était tout autre …

« P … Potter ? Tu es le frère de Catherine ? »

« En effet »

Harry le dit si froidement que même la glace en aurait été jalouse. A ce moment précis, l'employé lui demanda si les robes lui allé et il confirma en sortant de la cabine sans jeté un regard vers son voisin, il demanda à la vendeuse de lui faire les autres robes et qu'ils les prendraient plus tard.

« Dring »

La sonnette annonçant son entré retentit dans le magasin vide où apparut un vieil homme.

Mr Ollivander était le meilleur fabriquant de baguette de Grande Bretagne, c'est un homme fort respecté de ses semblables sorciers et ses baguettes sont reconnues d'excellentes qualités, il avait des yeux pale aussi braillant que deux lunes, des cheveux blanc et très désordonné et était assez étrange. Harry se demanda brièvement si un de ses parents n'était pas une créature magique quel qu'onc.

« Ah ! Mr Potter ! Je m'attendais à vous voir avec vos parents ! Vont-ils venir plus tard … avec votre sœur ? » Demanda le vendeur.

Le « Mr Potter » le regarda froidement avant de se mettre à sourire « J'ai bien peur de ne pas le savoir Mr. Ollivander, par contre, je sais que je suis ici pour m'acheté une baguette et non pas discuté avec vous sur le sujet, certes très plaisant du pourquoi mais parents ne m'accompagne pas »

Harry s'était retenu à grand peine de cracher le mot « parents » et avait toutes les peines du monde à garder son visage impassible.

Ce Mr. Ollivander l'agaçait vraiment.

« Bien évidemment, comme vous le voulez Mr. Potter, de quel main tenait vous votre baguette ? »

« Et pourquoi vous voulez le savoir ? Je fait de la magie avec mes deux mains aux dernières nouvelle, d'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi utilisé un bout de bois »

C'était vrais, il avait beau chercher partout, lut tout les livres de sa bibliothèque. Aucun ne parler de l'utilité des baguettes, à part quelles aider à faire de la magie, mais lui le faisait déjà ! Grand' Elea lui avait dit que seul les fabriquant de baguettes le savaient.

« Vous voulez dire que vous utilisez la magie, Mr Potter ? »

« Bien évidemment, sa servirais quoi d'être sorcier sinon ? Faire des gâteaux peut être ? » Répliqua le jeune homme, irrité. Jamais humain n'avait agaçait Harry Potter de la sorte. Bien que sa faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé avec des humains …

« Prouvez le » la voix du vieux devint soudain autoritaire, trop autoritaire pour le mage en devenir qui n'aimait pas, alors pas du tout qu'un inconnu lui donne des ordres, mais il acquiesça et … une boite frappa durement le crâne du vieux vendeur, une fois , deux fois, trois fois avant de lui donner un grand coups et retourner à sa place …

Mais le fabriquant de baguette ne s'en offusqua pas, au contraire il regarda Harry comme si c'était une pure merveille :

« Vous … Vous avez un don pour la magie ! C'est … C'est certains ! C'est un don très rare mon enfant ! »

Le dit enfant le regarda comme si il avait trois têtes ou … quatre.

« Un don vous dîtes ? » Le sorcier commençait à devenir intéressant se dit Harry après quelques secondes.

« Oui ! C'est très rare ! Relativement peu de sorciers l'ont eu pendant l'histoire, je crois que Jiralda Timton était la dernière à l'avoir, et avant elle c'était Godric Gryffondor ! Vois-tu mon garçon, la magie est quelques choses de puissant, naturel mais surtout « sauvage », indomptable. C'est pour sa qu'on a besoin d'une baguette, cet artefact aide à dompter une grande partie de notre magie afin de réalisé des sortilèges. Quelques sorciers arrivent après des années d'entrainement à dompter eux même une partie de leurs magies et peuvent utiliser la magie sans baguette. Mais seulement pour des sortilèges basiques car il n'apprivoise qu'une petite partie de leurs magies. Ces sorciers se comptent sur les doigts d'une main, car c'est très difficile de dompter sa magie si on n'a pas le don »

Il fallut quelques instant à Harry pour digéré tout sa, et tout en disant que le vieux était quand même assez sympa, il demanda :

« Sa veux dire que je ne peux pas utiliser une baguette ? »

« Oh ! Bien sur que si ! Mais vous aurez le même résultat sans elle »

« Je vais en prendre une alors »

« Sage décision » murmura le vendeur.

Oui, elle était sage. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarqué à cause de son don, il voulait d'abord se faire discret, faire profil bas. Passer pour un rat de bibliothèque et après … « Boom ! »

Après cela, il essaya deux ou trois baguette avant qu'Ollivander ne lui ramène une de l'arrière boutique : houx et plume de phénix 27,5 cm, facile à manier et souple, une combinaison peu commune. C'est la "jumelle" de la baguette de Lord Voldemort, car elles contiennent toutes deux une plume du phénix de Dumbledore, Fumseck. Harry fut choqué, flatté et eu un peu peur de ces deux informations. Choqué parce que c'était la baguette jumelle de celle du plus grand sorcier noir de tout les temps, flatté aussi parce que ce même sorcier était très puissant. Et avait peur que Dumbledore apprennent où se trouve la baguette jumelle de son ennemi juré.

Après avoir remercié Ollivander, prit ses robes d'écoles de chez Mme Guipure, acheter une malle à huit tiroirs, dévaliser Fleury et Bot et acheter le reste de ses fournitures Harry rentra au manoir totalement épuisé. Il raconta rapidement à Lizzy et Eleanor sa journée, ainsi que le passage chez Ollivander et sa grand-mère se fit une joie de crier dans tous les couloirs du manoir que son petit fils avait un don extrêmement rare pour la magie, si bien qu'aux environs de minuits tout l'habitant non-humain du manoir le savait.

Comme la vie pouvait être belle quand elle le voulait …

* * *

(1) Je ne sais pas si sa s'écrit comme ça, une adresse au dos d'une lettre en Angleterre, je rappelle que je ne suis même pas européen.

Salut, voilà le nouveau chapitre, il ne va pas avec ses parents au chemin de traverse avec ses parents comme dans l'original au fait, il ne les verra pas du tout avant les prochaines vacances d'été.

Je tiens aussi à vous dire que j'ai pioché quelques informations sur l'encyclopédie HP. Je la mettrais en entête dorénavant. Voici l'adresse : www . encyclopedie-hp . org (sans les espaces).


	4. Fist September

**En tête **

**Histoire : **Believe me.

**Bêta Reader :**. A smiling Cat = Merci beaucoup ! je t'aime !

**Auteur : **Anonymate.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages –pour la plupart- appartiennent à J.K Rowling ainsi qu'une grande partie des lieux. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec ces écrits.

Je tiens aussi à vous dire que j'ai pioché quelques informations sur l'encyclopédie HP. Je la mettrais en entête dorénavant. Voici l'adresse : www . encyclopedie-hp . org

Je m'aide aussi de www. Enigmatum .com pour trouver des énigmes que donne une certaine porte!

Cette fic est une reprise de celle de Ertis. Vous la trouverez dans son recueil « Fic que je ne terminerai jamais ». Il a proposé lui-même aux auteurs de reprendre ces fics. Donc je lui ai demandé de reprendre celle là. Je n'ai pas encore son autorisation, s'il ne veut pas. Je retire la fic ^^'.

J'ai beaucoup changé cette fiction, j'ai rajouté quelques détails aussi. Donc j'ai pris la liberté d'ajouter des détails, et mieux expliqué (je ne compte pas la prophétie)

Ps : C'est un slash HP/LV, donc homophobe, fuyez! Et c'est aussi un Dark ! Harry ).

**Note IMPORTANTE d'avant chapitre :**

Bonjour,

Bon, j'ai changé de bêta pour ce chapitre aucun news de l'ancienne.

Je m'éloigne de plus en plus de la fiction d'Ertis, si bien que ça me fait peur. En tout cas je me suis mis en tête d'écrire dix pages word comme objectif est voilà ! J'ai réussi ! Dorénavant, j'écrirais plus de 10 pages je vous le promets !

Dans ce chapitre vous verrez pour la première fois Tom Jedusor et je vous fait savoir que Harry ne la pas vu au même moment que dans la fic originale, logique vu que ce chapitre relate la répartition et dans la fic originale il le voit après.

Leurs rencontre est aussi un peu plus courte, je trouve que Catherine a un peu trop blablaté et Tom s'est un peu trop ouvert ce qui n'est pas trop Voldy (enfin Tommy).

A++ Bon chapitre !

Ps : Excusez-moi, j'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews, je m'en excuse !

Et bravo à Overlime (encore) d'avoir eu un chapitre à l'avance vu que sa review était de loin la plus longue avec 495 mots !

**Concours**

Pour le reste de la fic, à chaque chapitre. Celui qui laisse la plus longue review reçoit en avant première le chapitre suivant. Et l'auteur de la deuxième plus longue review reçoit un extrait du chapitre suivant.

N'oubliez pas de laisser votre e mail pour ceux qui croient qu'ils ont une longue review. Je viens de créer un Live Journal pour les reviews anonymes

=).

PS : J'ai oublié d'envoyer à celui qui a écrit l'ancienne "deuxième" plus longue review un extrait, je le lui enverrais avec le deuxième de cet fois, et si c'est le même il recevera directement le chapitre suivant avec l'auteur de la première plus longue review ! (OverLime a dit qu'elle metterais une review de 675 mots, faut faire mieux =p)

* * *

**September the First**

**-Premier Septembre-**

Le premier Septembre arriva bien vite pour l'Héritier des Potter et il se retrouva rapidement avec une fantôme – presque opaque de fierté – et une elfe de maison en larmes lui conseillant mille et une choses à faire quand il serait à Poudlard, loin d'elle . Tout comme une maman aurait dû le faire à cet enfant de onze ans…

« Que va manger le jeune maître Harry quand Lizzy ne va pas être là, hein ? Vous m'appellerez, jeune maître Harry ? Si la cuisine n'est pas bonne, et si votre linge n'est pas propre, et si … »

« Ça ira Lizzy ! Ne t'inquiète pas » la rassura Harry en souriant, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'état de Lizzy lui faisait étrangement plaisir « Si la cuisine de Poudlard ne me plait pas, je t'appellerai promis, mais maintenant, il faut y aller ! Tu va me manquer, toi aussi Grand Elea »

La petite Elfe de maison rougit de plaisir – ou de gêne- et tomba en larmes parce que son jeune maître Harry allait s'en aller et la laisser toute seule. Eleanor Potter, quant à elle, regardait son petit fils avec une fierté mal dissimulée, son seul regret était le fait qu'elle allait se sentir bien seul e sans lui …

**OoOoO**

Une demi-heure après, Harry descendait du magicobus légèrement nauséeux et en se faisant la promesse de ne plus jamais reprendre ce bus. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de se déplacer d'un lieu à l'autre qui ne consistait pas à prendre ce maudit bus. Oh, bien sur il connaissait le transplanage mais c'était trop risqué de l'apprendre à son âge et, de toute façon, le manoir Potter était protégé contre ce genre de déplacement magique.

La gare de King Cross était l'une des plus grande gares de Londres et des milliers de moldus y passaient, plus ou moins pressés. Une personne un peu idiote –c'est-à-dire tout le monde sauf lui– se serait sans doute demandé comment il comptait rejoindre le Poudlard Express avec tout ce monde mais voilà, il n'était pas idiot.

Se dirigeant calmement vers le mur entre les voies 9 et 10, il ne regarda pas le moins du monde les moldus dans la gare, la voie 9 ¾ étant protégé par un sortilège de « ne me remarque pas ». D'ailleurs, il aurait bien voulu le dire à cette famille de roux qui avait visiblement peur de se faire remarquer – ce qui n'était pas si bête vu qu'ils faisaient un boucan pas possible et n'arrêtait pas de dire « moldu »– mais il avait autre chose à faire que d'aider une famille qui visiblement, faisait partie de la « basse cour ».

Derrière le faux mur attendait un grand train rouge vif fumant qui faisait un bruit impossible, Harry se demanda brièvement on pouvait ne pas entendre ce bruit du côté moldu de la gare. Des familles étaient en train d'enlacer leurs rejetons sur le quai et, encore une fois, Harry eu un pincement au cœur : lui, sa mère ne l'enlacerait jamais, son père ne lui donnerait jamais une accolade, sa famille ne le remarquait même pas. Lui, sa famille ne lui dirait jamais au revoir et c'était pour ça qu'il allait se venger.

Le frère de la Fille-Qui-a-Survécu se dirigea vers la porte du train, ne remarquant pas le moins du monde ses parents et sa sœur de l'autre côté du quai. En revanche, il remarqua deux têtes blondes un peu plus loin, c'était le jeune impoli, Draco Malfoy et, d'après la ressemblance, il semblait que l'adulte était Lucius Malfoy, son père. Ils se tenaient tout les deux droit et se parlait assez froidement, mais on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient liés par quelque chose, que la froideur n'était qu'une façade et qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux, comme un père aime son fils, comme un fils aime son père.

Après avoir raconté à sa Grand' Elea sa journée au chemin de traverse et notamment sa rencontre avec le jeune Malfoy, celle-ci l'avait informé que les Malfoy avaient été une grande famille et une des plus fortunées de la grande Bretagne. En gros c'était plus une maison à se mettre dans la poche qu'à rembarrer comme il l'avait si bien fait.

Après une recherche rapide dans la bibliothèque, il avait trouvé dans un livre intitulé « Les grandes familles sorcières » qui se mettait à jour automatiquement que les Malfoy était toujours aussi riches et que Lucius Malfoy, actuel Chef de la fortune de la famille, était très bien placé au ministère. Après s'être giflé mentalement, il se dit qu'il fallait vraiment les avoir dans la poche.

Ainsi, le jeune Potter ce dirigea vers les blond et se mit en face du père, autrement dit derrière le fils.

« Bonjour Draco. »

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui en même temps que son père dirigeait ces yeux vers lui

« Ah, Harry comment vas-tu ? »

_Mais va-t-il me vouvoyer un jour ? Sacré Merlin_ (1) ! pensa Harry, mais il préféra garder ses pensées pour lui et préféra répondre :

« Très bien, et vous ? »

Lucius Malfoy qui regardait jusque là le semblant de conversation d'un œil vaguement intéressé s'incrusta dans la conversation : « Et bien Draco, tu ne me présentes pas ?

«- Euh si … Père, voici Harry Potter, Harry voici mon père

- Potter, comme Catherine Potter ? demanda ce dernier »

Tel père tel fils pensa Harry, et bien, il allait leur servir la même chose :

« En effet » répondit il de la même voix glaciale qu'il avait utilisé avec Draco quelque jours plus tôt, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer l'adulte qui se demanda s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal, mais Harry prit la peine de s'expliquer, il était venu pour sympathiser avec cette famille et non pas se la mettre à dos :

« En effet, reprit il d'un ton plus aimable et surtout hypocrite, je suis son frère, du moins sur le papier. Mais je n'apprécie que très moyennement qu'on me compare à ce concentré d'idioties »

Comme tout bon mangemort se devait de faire dans ces cas là, Lucius se dit que si son maître avait été encore là, ce jeune Potter aurait fait une parfaite petite recrue, mais hélas …

« Eh bien, je suis désolé de vous avoir offensé Mr Potter, mais vous devrez vous attendre à ce genre de remarque à l'avenir, même si personnellement je ne porte pas non plus votre sœur dans mon cœur, je crois qu'elle est un peu trop arrogante à mon gout »

Harry lui fit un grand sourire, un peu hypocrite certes, mais c'était quand même un sourire. Ensuite, il proposa à Draco de monter dans le train et ils cherchèrent un compartiment vide. Le blond n'arrêtait pas de parler et Harry se contentait de hocher la tête ici et là, vaguement intéressé par le babillage du jeune Malfoy.

Finalement, bercé par ce même babillage, Il rejoignit le monde de Morphée, la tête contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

**OoOoOo**

Quand il se réveilla, Draco n'était plus dans le wagon mais quelque chose clochait, à moins que sa vue ait baissé en dormant, ce qui était très peu probable, ou qu'on lui ait jeté un sort, ce qui lui paraissait déjà plus logique.

En effet, le monde autour de lui était étrange, il ne voyait pas flou mais c'était comme si le monde s'était légèrement décoloré. Ce n'était pas du noir et blanc, il y avait des couleurs, mais elles étaient très ternes …

« Tiens ! Un petit première année, t'es perdu petit ?

Il se retourna, croyant qu'on lui parlait mais il découvrit deux personnes à côté de la porte. L'un devait avoir dix sept ans et ressemblait beaucoup aux Potter avec sa carrure forte et ses cheveux noir de jais en bataille. L'autre était tout petit, onze ans visiblement et était très beau. Ces cheveux lisses et ses yeux noirs étaient hypnotisant, son visage quant à lui était un de ses visages devant lequel les mères n'arrêtent pas de s'extasier avec des « Qu'il est adorable ! »

- Non, répliqua le première année d'une voix assez froide, je voulais juste entrer dans ce wagon, il est vide.

- Oh, et bien entre, le sang de bourbe ! Lui lança le plus grand en éclatant de rire. Sur ce, il s'en alla pendant que le jeune garçon entrait dans le wagon sans remarquer Harry. Il avait l'air très triste alors que, devant son aîné, il avait un masque de froideur et d'impassibilité effrayant, enfin quand on s'appelait Harry Potter. ? _J'ai pas compris cette phrase_

Il remarqua justement le dit Harry Potter après s'être assis et son masque se remit en place instantanément alors que son dos se raidissait :

« Tu es qui toi ? » lui demanda-t-il agressivement.

Harry soupira, mais quand allait-on le vouvoyer ?

« D'abord, on dit vous, on n'a pas élevé les hippogriffes ensemble alors ne me tutoyez pas ! Et pour répondre à votre question je suis Harry Potter »

Le visage du première année se durcit pendant quelques secondes puis son masque d'impassibilité revint :

« Pourquoi tu me vouvoies ? Après tout, je ne suis qu'un sang de bourbe »demanda-t-il.

« Contrairement à certains, je suis poli et la politesse demande à ce qu'on vouvoie les inconnus. Le sang n'a rien à voir là-dedans et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un né-de-moldus que je vais vous traiter en inférieur »

Le « sans de bourbe » acquiesça et se présenta en temps que Tom Jedusor

« C'est normal que vous vous estompiez ? » demanda t-il soudain, paniqué.

« Eh bien, je crois que je suis en train de rêver là …. Dit Harry en souriant, je suis sans doute en train de me réveiller »

Tom eu tune expression un peu incrédule, comment ça rêver ? Il n'était pas un rêve que diable ! Il était Tom Jedusor ! Il voulut le signalait à Harry avant qu'il ne s'estompe mais sa bouche s'ouvrit et les mots sortirent sans sa permission :

« Vous reviendrez ? »

« Est-ce que vous en avez envie ? » A présent, seul le haut du torse et la tête ne s'était pas estompés.

« Oui … »

Harry sourit et répondit juste avant de disparaitre du train « Alors je reviendrai … »

**OoOoOoO**

Harry ouvrit les yeux et cette fois, le jeune Malfoy était devant lui, _vraiment_ devant lui, si bien que son visage était à quelques centimètres !

« Qu'est que vous croyez faire au juste ? demanda Harry

Malfoy rougit, comprenant la position délicate où il avait été pris : « Je voulais juste te réveiller, on arrive à Poudlard dans deux minutes. »

Harry se leva sans plus de cérémonie, éloignant Malfoy de lui. Heureusement qu'il portait déjà ses robes de sorciers, quelle idée de le réveiller deux minutes avant l'arrivée ! D'un coup de baguette, ses valises vinrent à lui et il ne remarqua point la lueur étrange dans les yeux de Malfoy, pensant à son étrange rêve.

Etrange, oui il l'était de part le fait qu'il était très réaliste. Trop réaliste même, les rêves étaient souvent abstraits et on y voyait rarement des gens qu'on n'avait jamais rencontré, parfois on donnait une personnalité à une personne qu'on avait juste croisé, mais le cerveau n'inventait _jamais_ une personne entièrement, même physiquement, mais il était sûr et certain qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à Tom Jedusor et il était encore plus sûr qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce nom avant !

L'arrêt du train à Pré au lard vint interrompre ses pensées et il sortit du wagon, Malfoy et son interminable babillage derrière lui. La seule chose qu'il avait compris dans tout ce flot de paroles était que Malfoy était riche, arrogant et très, très gâté. Le parfait petit lord en somme.

« Les première année ! Par ici ! »

Ce fut un grand, très grand homme barbu qui les accueillit dans le village sorcier, il se présenta comme étant le Gardien des clefs et leur demanda de le suivre pour un petit voyage en barque. Harry, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, ne fit pas attention à se qui l'entourait et fut sorti brutalement de ses songes quand il entendit un « Ooooh ! » général. Il leva la tête et vit Poudlard.

Le château s'élevait fièrement devant le parc. D'où ils étaient –bas et assis- il avait l'air immense et lumineux. Poudlard n'avais pas une réputation surfaite, il était magnifique.

**OoOoOo**

_Voici un peu plus de mille ans_  
_Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringuant_  
_Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers_  
_Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_  
_Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,_  
_Poufsouffle la gentille vivait dans les chênes, _  
_Serdaigle la loyale régnait sur les sommets, _  
_Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._  
_Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve, _  
_Le projet audacieux d'éduquer les élèves, _  
_Ainsi naquit Poudlard_  
_Sous leurs quatre étendards._  
_Chacun montra très vite_  
_Sa vertu favorite_  
_Et en fit le blason_  
_De sa propre maison._  
_Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge_  
_Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage, _  
_La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence_  
_Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science_  
_Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné, _  
_Tout ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés, _  
_Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action, _  
_Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._  
_Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie, _  
_Ils choisirent leurs favoris, _  
_Mais qui pourrait les remplacer_  
_Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

_Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite_  
_De me déloger de sa tête_  
_Les quatre sorciers aussitôt_  
_Me firent le don d'un cerveau_  
_Pour que je puisse sans erreur_  
_Voir tout au fond de votre cœur_  
_Et décider avec raison_  
_Ce que sera votre maison !_

_Choipeaux magique, sur : Harry Potter© et la coupe de feu_

Le chapeau ferma enfin son clapet et la répartition commença par une certaine Hannah Abbott. Harry se désintéressa de la répartition, préférant détailler le plafond magique et la table des professeurs. Ils étaient tous très étrange, du grand géant au petit professeur barbu, sans oublier ce très cher Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de son temps. Pour l'instant, il ressemblait plutôt à un papi gâteux un peu sénile, pensa Harry.

Alors qu'il voulut détailler le reste des professeurs qui lui enseigneraient la magie cette année, il fut coupé par cette très chère Minerva McGonagall, mais il fallait l'excuser, elle ne faisait que son travail…

« Catherine Potter ! »

Une jeune fille rousse sortit des rangs des premières années et s'avança la tête haute vers le vieux choipeaux magique, toisant tout le monde avec son arrogance immense –du point de vue de Harry tout du moins- pendant que des murmures s'élevaient dans la grande salle. Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

Tout comme pour le jeune Malfoy qui avait été envoyé à Serpentard, le chapeau effleurait à peine la tête de la jeune fille lorsqu'il s'écria : « Gryffondor ! »

La table des rouges et or explosa en applaudissements mais le Professeur McGonagall avait une façon très efficace de les faire taire :

« Harry Potter »

L'effet fut immédiat, un silence de mort s'installa dans la grande salle, alors que le regard du directeur s'illuminait –un nouveau pion, youpi !- les murmures reprirent avec des « un deuxième Potter ? » « Il ne ressemble pas beaucoup à sa sœur en tout cas » et d'autres commentaires tout aussi agréable. Sa sœur quant à elle semblait tout simplement sous le choc, ne lui avait-on jamais dit qu'elle avait un frère ? Apparemment non.

« Eh bien qu'avons-nous là ? »

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix dans sa tête, c'était surement le Choixpeau !

_« Tu as raison mon enfant ! Tu es un cas bien compliqué ! Tu es courageux, très courageux mais Gryffondor ne t'ira pas, tu es trop réfléchi pour sa … On peut d'ores et déjà supprimer Poufsouffle, j'ai déjà vu plus loyal ! Serpentard t'irait très bien, tu vois les choses en grand, tu te fixes des objectifs ambitieux et tu es rusé … mais tu aimes travailler pour atteindre ton but et ce n'est pas vraiment Serpentard. Et puis toute cette intelligence … cela ne fait aucun doute ! Mais dis-moi mon enfant… »_

« Quoi ? »

_« Promets-moi que quoi que tu fasses, et je suis sûr que tu feras de grande choses, promets-moi que Poudlard n'en souffrira pas » _

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Il n'avait pas du tout envie de détruire cette école ! Enfin, si le Choixpeau le voulait alors il allait le lui promettre.

« Très bien, dans ce cas je suis tout avec toi ! SERDAIGLE ! »

Le dernier mot résonna dans toute la grande salle et il enleva le chapeau de sa tête, les élèves étaient encore un peu trop choqués et son accueil fut loin de l'explosion pour sa sœur, il ne reçut que quelques acclamations polies de Serpentard où ce fut Malfoy qui réveilla ses congénères, Serdaigle parce qu'ils avaient tous entendu le choipeaux dire le nom de leur maison, Poufsouffle parce qu'ils… et bien … on ne sait pas pourquoi, et quelques Gryffondor, les autres étaient restés figés ou se murmuraient des trucs, surement des ragots entre eux.

La tête haute et la démarche gracieuse, Harry se dirigea vers la table des aigles et s'assit devant un première année qui s'était fait répartir avant sa sœur, autrement dit : il n'avait pas fait attention à son nom.

Le jeune Potter n'avait rien contre Serdaigle, au fait il en était même heureux : Grand Elea allait être folle de joie car, avant aujourd'hui, elle était la seule Potter à avoir été répartie dans cette maison, même si elle doutait bien que son petit fils allait y être lui aussi.

**OoOoOoO**

Après un discours du directeur qui confirma les doutes des jeunes élèves – Albus Dumbledore était un vrai papi gâteux sénile – et un diner copieux, ledit vieux sénile reprit la parole : « Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! Chacun chantera sur son air préféré. Allons-y ! »

Il leva la baguette et des lettres en or commencèrent à s'en échapper :

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,  
Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,  
Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve  
Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,  
On veut avoir la tête bien pleine  
Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine  
Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,  
Qui mijote dans nos crânes,  
Oblige-nous à tout étudier,  
Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,  
Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse  
Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Depuis le début de la chanson, Harry avait la curieuse envie de se boucher les oreilles mais malheureusement, c'était fort impoli et il dut laisser ses frêles oreilles se faires agressé par cette Ô combien affreuse chanson. Deux jumeaux Gryffondor qu'Harry avait vus à King Cross avec la famille bruyante de roux furent ceux qui terminèrent les derniers la chanson.

« Ah la musique ! » lança le vieux barbu « C'est la chose la plus magique qu'on peut faire ! »

_« Parle pour toi » _Pensa Harry en lançant un regard froid au directeur, il avait mal aux oreilles !

Mais le directeur ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et il continua :

« Maintenant que nos ventre sont pleins et que nous avons chanté l'hymne de Poudlard, je demanderai aux premières années de suivre leurs préfets afin qu'ils leur montrent leur dortoir, Bonne nuit les enfants ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, toutes les petites têtes de Serdaigle se levèrent d'un coup et se dirigèrent vers un préfet qui leur disait d'approcher – ce que Harry ne fit bien évidemment pas, préférant rester en dernier afin d'éviter ces idiots qui n'hésiteraient pas à parler de sa survivante de « sœur ».

Mais apparemment, lesdits idiots n'était pas de son avis et c'est ainsi qu'il vit l'un deux approcher.

« T'es le frère de Catherine ? »

Par la barbe de Merlin, Salazar, Godric et tous les hommes qui ont une barbe, allaient-ils un jour le vouvoyer, ces bougres d'idiot ?

« On peut dire ça comme ça »

Le « bougre d'idiot » était en fait un charmant jeune homme, sa peau était d'une couleur café au lait et ses yeux couleur chocolat étaient très jolis, sans doute qu'ils allaient faire des cœurs brisés, son nez était fin tout comme sa bouche, ses cheveux châtain clair étaient légèrement bouclés.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Arthur McHardy mais mes ami m'appelle Art, c'est plus court »

Harry se retint de lui dire que le surnom ne lui allait pas vraiment et, pendant qu'il y était, évita de lui signaler comme à ce gentil Tom qu'il n'avait pas élevé les hippogriffes ensemble, apparemment tout le monde tutoyait tout le monde ici, et bien soit ! Mais il allait quand même vouvoyer les gens, il était encore poli lui, que diable !

Arthur commença à parler, ou plutôt à poser des questions à Harry mais celui-ci répondait que très vaguement, ce qui ne faisait rien au jeune Serdaigle visiblement. Heureusement pour Harry, le préfet interrompit le babillage de McHardy :

« Bon, voici l'entrée de notre salle commune, nous sommes la maison de l'intelligence et du travail, donc l'entrée est protéger par une énigme, à chaque fois que vous voulez entrer vous devez trouver la solution »

Et sur ce, il se retourna vers la porte et une voix s'éleva dans l'air :

_Roland Spoutnik est né le 31 décembre. Pourtant, chaque année, son anniversaire tombe en été.__  
__Pourquoi ?_

Le préfet sourit et se tourna vers les élèves :

« C'est une énigme de logique, les sorciers ne sont pas vraiment connu pour leur logique, ça vous apprendra à analyser et à ne pas vous concentrer sur l'aspect évident de la réponse, quelqu'un à la solution ?'

Tout les premières années se regardèrent, non aucun n'avait la solution alors Harry soupira :

_« Roland Spoutnik est australien et habite dans l'hémisphère sud où les saisons sont inversées »_ dit il, le préfet sourit tandis que la porte s'ouvrait_. _Tous ses camarades le regardèrent comme s'il avait quatre têtes pendant qu'Arthur lui tapotait l'épaule amicalement :

« Bien trouvé, vieux ! »

Mais comment un tel énergumène avait-il pu atterrir à Serdaigle ? se demanda Harry en entrant derrière ses camarades dans la salle commune.

Celle-ci était assez grande et circulaire – ce qui était normal vu que c'était une tour. Une statue d'une femme qu'Harry supposa être Rowena Serdaigle vu le diadème très connu qu'elle portait était à droite de l'entrée, et un petit coin devant une cheminé était aménagé à gauche. Un peu derrière des tables et une petite bibliothèque se trouvait probablement un endroit de travail, et de chaque côté de la mini bibliothèque partaient deux escaliers qui menaient vraisemblablement aux dortoirs. Le préfet mena sa petite troupe dans le coin à côté de la cheminé et leur demanda de s'assoir. Presque au même moment, le petit professeur barbu apparu de derrière une porte très bien dissimulé, juste à côté du coin d'étude.

« Bonsoir les enfants ! Je suis le professeur Flitwick, j'enseigne les sortilèges et enchantements et je suis le directeur de votre maison » se présenta-t-il « Comme chaque année, j'accueille mes nouveaux élève en venant les voir personnellement après la répartition, donc voilà ! »

Quelques élèves gloussèrent, il est vrai que le petit professeur tout excité ressemblait à une peluche.

« Comme chaque année, je vous demanderais de travailler dur, l'intelligence est bonne à avoir et je suis sûr que vous l'avez tous mais ce n'est pas tout ! Il vous faut aussi travailler. Après tout, Serdaigle n'est-elle pas la maison de l'intelligence et du travail ? Bon de la sagesse aussi mais ça on verra plus tard … »

Quelques élèves rirent à cette remarque, il fallait avouer que s'attendre à de la sagesse de la part de gosses de 11 ans était un peu osé !

« Bon, maintenant que je vous ai dit ce que tout directeur de Serdaigle à a dire, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous alliez dormir non ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça, après le voyage au Poudlard Express, il était normal que tous soient fatigué …

« Bon, alors les dortoirs des garçon sont à droite, et ceux des filles à gauches. Vous entrez dans le couloir où est marqué 1ere année et vous entrez dans la chambre qu'on vous a attribué »

« Euh monsieur ? »

C'était une petite rousse aux yeux verts, encore une McQuelquechose si Harry avait bon souvenir …

« Oui Miss MacDougal ? »

« Je voulais savoir, est-ce qu'on a des chambres individuelles ? »

Pourquoi elle demanda sa ? Elle avait peur de dormir toute seul cette idiote ?

« Euh… non Miss, vous dormez deux par chambre, vous trouverez le nom de votre colocataire sur la porte, tout comme votre nom, maintenant bonne nuit ! A moins qu'il y ait d'autres questions ? »

Négation générale, tout le monde monta les escaliers et Harry eut droit à une surprise en lisant les noms sur une porte :

_« Chambre 2 – Harry Potter et Arthur McHardy »_

_Dîtes-moi que je rêve, _pensa Harry.

* * *

Mais le môme qui le dépassa en sautillant en était la preuve vivante : Non.

(1)Nous on dit Sacré dieux, enfin on le disait c'est un peu vieux, mais souvenez vous que Harry a été élevé par un fantôme du dix-neuvième siècle.

Remercions encore A Smiling Cat pour avoir accepté de corrigé ce chapitre !

Allez dîtes moi tout, qu'es que vous pensez de mon Harry ? Car il est **définitivement **pas celui d'Ertis ni celui de J.K Rowling, mon Harry à moi il **asocial**, **croit** que tout le monde à part lui **sont idiots** mais sa changera, je vous le promets ! Enfin pas tant que, c'est juste qu'il **admettera** que quelques personnes sont aussi **peu** idiote =D.

Sinon, mon plus long chapitre depuis que j'ai commencé l'écriture, il mérite une review non ? Longue comme lui de préférence, avec les cheveux blonds et longs etc ...


	5. Chapter 5

Salut !

Je sais je suis en retard, me le faite pas remarquer x.x

Hum … Qu'es que je voulais dire déjà ? Ah oui ! Bon, je me lance …

Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai relu TOUTES mes fics, et sa fait un sacré paquet … Bref, je les ai tous trouvé plus nul les uns que les autres et ne me demandait pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Le fait est que, comme le savent déjà ceux qui me suivent avec Découverte, j'ai décidé de tout réécrire sur un coup de tête.

Oui je sais, sa ne vous intéresse pas des masses, et en plus je dis sa et j'ai même pas de chapitre à présenter … en faite, j'en ai déjà mais le problème c'est que je ne le publierais pas si il n'est pas corrigé. Donc je voudrais savoir si quelqu'un se dévoue pour être ma bêta pour cette fic, quelqu'un qui a un peu de temps libre à consacrer à la correction de préférence. Les chapitres font habituellement dans les 15 pages (oui, j'ai un peu évolué depuis la dernière fois… ) soit dans les 5.000 ou 6.000 mots. Mais j'ai tendance à en faire plus avec le temps (j'ai commencé il y a un an avec pas plus de 3 pages et en 12 mois, j'écris cinq fois plus alors …) Mais bon, pas sur que cette fois souffre de ma tendance à évolué en longueur de chapitre x)

Je vous explique aussi un peu ce qui change avec cette réécriture. Car oui, d'habitude se phénomène veux dire que on réécrit avec un autre style plus affirmé les mêmes passages. Eh bien sa ne sera pas le cas ici, je vais ajouter des passages totalement inédit, expliquant mieux l'enfance de Harry et la rallongeant, ceci afin de donné plus de … vie aux nouveaux personnages (surtout Elea et Lizzy) et de ne pas donner une impression de « va trop vite » à l'histoire, ce que j'ai fortement ressenti quand j'ai relu la fic.

En gros, vous DEVEZ relire la fiction pour comprendre la suite, étant donné que des nouveaux truc y seront ajouté. Mais je ne crois pas que sa posera problème, parce que j'ai l'impression que même si le fond de l'histoire et le scénario reste le même. Il y a une différence qui rafraichit un peu l'histoire et ne donne pas l'impression de « Déjà lu ça.. » Parce que à part quelques passages que j'ai gardé et qui ne dépasse que rarement les cinq phrases, tout à été réécrit entièrement (c'est-à-dire que j'ai écrit le chapitre complètement, et non pas gardé les paragraphes en ajoutant et modifiant).

Voilà, si je trouve une Bêta rapidement, vous aurez votre prologue (qui malheureusement ne fait que cinq pages mais c'est un prologue xD) et si vous êtes chanceux, le premier chapitre ! (qui lui fait 21 pages … Enfin il devrait, là j'ai que 17 mais j'ai pas finit ) )

Le gagnant de la plus grosse review du chapitre 4 (qui fait 1000 mots je crois) recevra en avant première le premier chapitre et non pas le prologue. En faite, je lui enverrais le prologue et le 1er chapitre quand je posterais le prologue sur le site, héhé l'est chanceux !

Les quatre autres (parce que j'ai fait un TOP 5) recevrons tous le prologue en avant première, c'est la première et dernière fois que je choisis cinq et non pas deux personnes pour les avant première. Mais c'est ma façon de m'excuser du retard et puis la différence est si mince ! et puis leurs reviews sont plutôt grande, 400 mots pour le cinquièmes si j'ai bon souvenir. Mais je me souviens plus de qui sais, je me souviens juste de Overlime qui est troisième ou quatrième. Mais bon, je revérifierais avant d'envoyer le tout :3


	6. Don't kill ME

Salut !

C'est officiel, la réecriture de believe me est prête ! :p

C'est pas trop tôt me dirait-vous, et vous avez bien raisons ! Je m'excuse de cet énorme retard mais j'ai un brevet cette année et j'ai été vraiment très overbooké. Vous savez que je vous adore et toussa mais ... Les études passent avant. *s'enfuit*

Alors je vous ai quand même apporté un peu de nouveauté et pas mal de changement. La plupart ce situe au niveau de l'enfance de Harry, en effer j'ai décidé que James et Lily ne l'abandonneront pas comme ça ... c'est tout simplement inhumain. Toute fois, l'enfance d'Harry ne sera pas mieux (si ce n'est pire) malgré le fait que ses parents soient plus humains.

Elea quant à elle, apparaitra plus tard dans l'histoire, avant Poudlard mais pas aussi tôt qu'avant la réecriture. Lizzy elle, serait bien présente dès le début (brave Lizzy ! o/).

Aussi, j'ai apporté tellement de changements que je ne peux pas tout vous listé ici. J'ajoute quand même que je me suis complètement détaché de l'histoire d'Ertis, je ne dirais donc plus que c'est une reprise, mais plutôt une source d'inspiration (sa fic). En effet, je n'ai gardé que son idées des "rêves" ou Harry voit Tom. Bien que j'ai fait des théories bien à moi pour expliquer ce phénomène dans le futur (quand ils en discuteront).

Je vais aussi ouvrir un site web, avec toute les informations nécessaire sur cette fics (Fiche de personnages, arbres familiales, théories magiques et d'autres trucs). Je vous donnerais l'adresse quand je publierais la réécriture.

Toute fois, malgré tout ces changement, je vous promets que la fic restera la même. Ce ne sont de toute façons que des modifications qui ne modifiront pas la trame principal de l'histoire que j'ai établie dès que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic.

Pour un pêtit bonus, je vous offre le nouveau résumé et prologue de la fic :

* * *

**RESUME:**

UA, SLASH, Dark ! Harry, HP/TJ : Il avait l'impression d'être sous l'emprise des sables mouvants, il s'enfonçait toujours plus loin, toujours plus profondément et puis soudain, le néant l'accueilli. (No death fic).

* * *

prologue :

**NDA:** Exceptionnellement, ce court prologue sera écrit à la première personne. Le reste de la fic sera écrit à la troisième personne.

Ceci est une fanfiction magique, même si il n'y a pas un seul mot qui le signale dans ce petit prologue :P. Vous le verrez dans le premier chapitre que je poste tout de suite )

* * *

**10 years later**

J'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans des sables mouvants. Je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir, je ne pouvais pas respirer. Je ne pouvais que m'enfoncer dans le sable, toujours plus loin, toujours plus profondément. C'était une sensation étouffante, mortel. Je me demandais comment j'ai pu survivre jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui a bien pu me pousser à m'accrocher à la vie.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, pour la dernière fois. Je baissai la tête et regarda les voitures passer à toute vitesse. C'était amusant, il y en avait tellement sur la route alors que sur ce pont, juste au dessus, personne ne passait.

Je me plaçai de l'autre côté de la barrière, maintenant, rien ne me retenait. J'avais peur, cette angoisse traitresse me tiraillait les entrailles, me brulait la gorge, me suppliait de rester en vie mais à quoi bon ? J'ai pris ma décision, rien ne me retiens ici désormais. J'ai aimé, on m'a aimé en retour, mais même cette amour était fictif, lui aussi était fictif. Toute l'affection que j'ai reçue dans ma vie l'était, il n'y avait que la froideur, le mépris et la haine envers moi qui était vrais.

Je donnai mon dos à la route, un seul mouvement en arrière et je tombais. Il fallait que je le fasse, il fallait que je sorte de ces sables mouvants. Alors doucement, comme si la scène se jouait au ralenti, je lâchai les barreaux et laissa le vide me happer. Je tombais, tombais à une vitesse hallucinante. Je ne criais pas, je voyais juste les moments les plus durs de ma vie passer devant mes yeux, je voyais le mépris de mes camarades, la haine de ma famille et je sus. Je sus que j'avais eu raison de faire ce que j'ai fait.

Et soudain, le néant m'accueilli.

* * *

oui c'est court et ça fait très Stephenie Mayer, je sais ^0^. Ne vous inquiété pas, je posterais le premier chapitre en même temps ;).

**Plusieurs personnes n'ont pas l'air d'avoir compris (d'après les reviews), alors je souligne que ne metterais pas la suite dans CETTE fic. ça serait complètement stupide et idiot.**

**J'ai mis ce prologue juste pour vous donner un aperçu de la réécriture, quand je recevrais la correction du premier chapitre, je le publirais (avec le prologue) dans une nouvelle fic nommé "Believe me, rewrite" et je supprimerais celle ci (Je vous préviendrais, ne vous inquiétez pas ;D)**

**Voilà ! Bisou ! Je vous adore !**


End file.
